marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw (Watcher Datafile)
OUTLAW Nigel Higgins secret Nigel Higgins was inspired by Frank Castle to become England's version of the Punisher. He became a vigilante after a similar tragedy that cost the lives of his mother and sister. Nigel served as Castle and Microchip's contact in London when the Kingpin intended to use the English Channel to gather a united European crime syndicate. After hearing of the Punisher's apparent death in New York City, Outlaw came to America to investigate. He got involved with a number of Punisher allies, copycats, and nemeses who zeroed in on the small town of Laastekist where Castle was reported to be found alive. Some years later, Nigel decided to retire from his vigilante activities. He moved to North Yorkshire, where he adopted the alias of "Neil Hibbs" in order to live a normal life. However, Higgin's peaceful life was cut short when he was targeted by the Collector and brought to the Battlerealm against his will, in order to take part of the "Contest of Champions" against the Grandmaster. Nigel is higly skilled in armed and unarmed combat, uses a motorcycle and a variety of firearms, and wears kevlar body armor. His cousin set him up with an advanced computer network. Nigel is sometimes too eager for his own good. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Filled with Guilt and Rage, Inspired by the Punisher, "Seemed Like a Good Idea..." Power Sets WAR ON CRIME Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Full Auto. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Mercy Bullets. If a target is stressed out by a physical attack of yours, you may choose that they take no trauma. SFX: Presumed Dead. Activate an opportunity or take D6 physical stress to remove Outlaw from an action scene, seemingly dying. Reappear during the next Transition scene or by activating an opportunity. SFX: Weapons Expert. When creating firearms-related assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a War on Crime power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. OUTLAW'S MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Durability D8 SFX: Let Her Rip. When performing motorcycle-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. Limit: Vehicle. Outlaw’s Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Outlaw’s Motorcycle. Shutdown Outlaw’s Motorcycle and add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Outlaw’s Motorcycle. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Rookie D6, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:British Characters Category:Punisher Squad